Rita's Love Detector
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: HarryXHermione oneshot! Watch out world. Rita Skeeter has a love detector and she’s not afraid to use it!


Author's Note: Rita Skeeter's POV. This takes place right after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry and Hermione are not together yet. And Rita is shown in a slightly brighter light. I don't know if she is married so it's Ms. Skeeter and I don't know the name of her photographer so his name is now Marvin.

Summary: HarryXHermione one-shot! Watch out world. Rita Skeeter has a love detector and she's not afraid to use it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… but I wish I did!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marvin, you imbecile, bring me those negatives!"

"Which ones Rita?"

"It's Ms. Skeeter to you. And which ones do you think? The tournament negatives!"

Marvin is such an idiot. He always manages to mess everything up. He takes pictures too soon. He finds a way to loose pictures and then miraculously manages to find them later. Today had been no different for Marvin. At the moment he was in the middle of finding the pictures he had taken just yesterday afternoon at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And now he was scrambling back in to the room with the negatives in hand.

"Here Ms. Skeeter." I take them quickly. If he has them for more than ten seconds it's almost certain he will loose them again.

There is some thing very odd about these photos. In fact there was something very odd going on yesterday. I thought I had felt my love detector go off but now I'm sure I did. Most of the afternoon had been pretty boring, dragons aside, and most of these photos should be boring but there was one tiny detail in each one. All of them had one thing in common. Harry potter and Hermione Granger were always together. With a few exceptions of when Potter was flying away from the dragon, they were always near each other. And more than a few times they were within arms distance of each other or closer. My Love detector is going off, and it is never wrong.

In one of the photos where Potter is being chased you can see poor Granger in the background. She looks as if her life is on that broomstick flying at breakneck speed. There was no way that girl was in love with Ronald Weasley… not really at least.

Then there is the hugging, which belongs in category all its own. I have never seen an outward show of such pure innocent affection in all my life. Granger is clamped on to Potter with tears in her eyes. And if Marvin hadn't taken this damn picture Granger would still be clamped in to Potter. And Potter never seemed very affection with anyone but Granger. When Granger hugged him he accepted it and, surprisingly, he didn't look awkward at all. And if Marvin hadn't taken the damn picture Potter would have hugged back. After all, he was going to his possible demise. There is something there… and I am going to give them a push in the right direction.

"Marvin! Put this picture in tomorrow's paper. I want it to be the cover story."

"Sure thing Rita."

"It's Ms. Skeeter to you!"

They may not see it now but in yeas to come the two teens will laugh at their thickheaded-ness. Forget Krum, forget either of Weasleys, and forget Chang… these two have something. Granger has no spark with Krum so he is out of the picture. Chang is much too worried about what other people think to be with the famous Harry Potter. Ginny Weasley is a nice girl but she desperately wants to be with the boy-who-lived not Harry The-ordinary-boy Potter. And Ronald Weasley, although a good friend when he isn't mad, is incompetent on every other level.

There isn't anyone with as much of an emotional connection with Potter than Granger. And Potter doesn't respect any other girl as much as he respects Granger. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger really have something and I will make sure they see it by their seventh year… that is if Granger doesn't figure out my secret by then. Humm… must be more discreet…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Comments: okay I know this was short but I like it. Tell me what you think. And if you notice I tried not to insult anyone too much.


End file.
